


Another Kind of Caress

by UndyingEmbers



Category: Pathfinder: Kingmaker (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Kink, Bondage, F/M, Femdom, Gnome Sorcerer, Knifeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 03:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndyingEmbers/pseuds/UndyingEmbers
Summary: He wants to lose himself in the pain. She wants to be worshiped.A (possible) series of porn vignettes between Regongar and my Lawful Evil Baroness.





	Another Kind of Caress

**Author's Note:**

> This baroness is a Lawful Evil Gnome Sorceress who specializes in Enchantment and Illusion magic. She's so different from Katala, it's not even funny.

Regongar was tied to the bed, properly restrained, with magically enforced chains that bit into his wrists and ankles, spreading him wide. He wasn't going anywhere. The maroon satin sheets were soft beneath his naked body, but the softness only accentuated the bite of his chains and, and Regongar licked his lips at the thought, the sweet torture that the baroness will inflict on him tonight.

Gilesmina dressed as she would dress for court: a long, flowing silk dress with a low neckline, a large gemstone ring on at least three of her fingers, her normally wild and frizzy pink (though Gilesmina insisted that it was magenta) hair styled in a very tight bun and held in place with an elaborate floral pin, her long eyebrows combed and smoothed to the sides of her head, the light scent of her rose perfume wafting from her. This was what made her a real baroness; she took every opportunity to show off her wealth and power. She had to look immaculate at all times. Those who thought that this small, perfumed woman was weak never made that mistake twice. Many an idiot had had his mind crushed by her magic or found themselves on the wrong end of a group of undead warriors, and by Calistria, Regongar never imagined that someone so beautiful could have such a smoldering glare. This woman expected obedience at all times from both her allies and her enemies. Regongar wanted to spend eternity following her, worshiping her, belonging to her. He would burn the whole world for her.

Gilesmina's high heels clacked on the stone floor as she walked over to him, and Regongar could practically see her voluptuous body move beneath that silk dress. Just looking at her was making him rock hard. She gathered her skirts and climbed up the little steps to her bed. On her belt, she wore a tiny, but sharp-looking stiletto with a mother-of-pearl handle and a black riding crop. This is what differentiated her from Octavia; Gilesmina preferred to get up and personal when she delivered her sweet, sweet pain. She looked down at him, her wide, crystal blue eyes piercing him, her small mouth (painted a lovely shade of red) relaxed. 

She caressed his cheek with her soft, perfectly-manicured hands, then suddenly, she withdrew her hand and slapped him on the face. Regongar gasped, more from surprise than pain. This was only the beginning for her.

Gilesmina straddled his chest. She unsheathed the stiletto from her belt and pushed the tip to the underside of his chin. Regongar could just imagine his pulse beating under the cold blade. "Alas, I'm just a weak courtly woman. A small hit like that wouldn't hurt you. I need my tools."

Gilesmina withdrew her knife, making a slight nick on his skin.

He groaned. "Oh, Gilesmina, you don't have to be so gentle with me."

"Shh," she whispered. "Pleasure and pain enhance each other, my pet."

She raised the stiletto again. Regongar thought that she would finally bring it down on him again. Instead, she fingered the tip of the blade, cutting the tip of her index and middle fingers. She winced as she did so; for all that she loved to bring pain to others, she wasn't very good at taking it herself. She brought her bleeding fingertips to his lips, smearing his lower lip with her blood before Regonar opened his mouth and sucked on her small fingers. His tongue wrapped around her fingers, savoring the coppery flavor of her blood.

She pulled her fingers back and touched the tip of her stiletto to his upper lip. Regongar parted his lips and licked the blade. She made another cut on his lip.

She pulled the stiletto back and pointed it at his mouth. "Open up," she commanded.

He obediently opened his mouth wide, and she pressed the tip of the stiletto into his tongue. Regongar groaned and panted as he felt a small dribble of blood pooling up in his mouth.

Gilesmina pulled the blade to her own mouth and licked it clean. She winced again as she cut her tongue on the sharp edge. Then, she leaned forward and kissed Regongar hard on the mouth. Regongar was nearly delirious from the taste of her blood and his mingling in their mouths as she pressed her tongue inside him. He felt like a man dying of thirst. He never knew he could crave anything this much in his life. He kissed her back fiercely, wanting every bit of her as she bit down on his tongue, drawing even more blood.

After she pulled away, she rested her forehead against his. He was panting hard, but she didn't seem at all fazed. One day, Regongar will find out what it would take to make her lose her composure.

Gilesmina made a cut on his shoulder. It wasn't a small nick. Regongar could fell the blood dripping out from the large slash on his skin. He gasped and moaned. She slashed him again on his left pectoral. As he was lost in the feeling of it, Gilesmina slapped him on the face with the riding crop. He looked up at her, a wide, wild grin on his face. She hit him on the other cheek. Regongar roared and thrust his hips forward.

She leaned forward to kiss him once more before sliding herself back down his torso until her tiny ass pressed up against his really hard cock. She lifted her dress, revealing her pale, smooth legs. Regongar was delighted to see that she wasn't wearing any smallclothes. Her coarse, pink (sorry, "magenta") hairs had been shaved into a perfect small mound above her clit. She almost had to stand up to get herself positioned on top of his dick. It was a tight fit, and she had trouble fitting his wide girth into her small hole.

"Just relax, baby," he whispered as she struggled to take him in. She gasped and shook, and Regongar could see it was from pain.

"Gilesmina..." he said, but she she quickly raised a hand, commanding him to be silent as she gathered her bearings. He waited for her body to stop shaking and for the tightness around his shaft to relax.

"Gilesmina," said Regongar. "You know I love you, right?"

"I know," said Gilesmina. "I love you too."

Then she smacked him on the thigh with her riding crop. Regongar groaned and reflexively thrust his hips upward, causing Gilesmina to gasp. She looked back at him, her eyes alight with lust. She hit him again. This time, when he thrust his hips upwards, he didn't stop. As they fucked, Gilesmina would punctuate her movements with another smack with the riding crop until his thigh and ass were bruised and battered. Each hit with the crop only spurred him on more and more.

Gilesmina put down the crop and started stroking her clit, bringing herself to release. The feeling of her tightening around him almost made him go over the edge himself. After a few more thrusts, Regongar spilled out into her, roaring with pleasure.

Regongar collapsed on the sheets, breathing heavily. Gilesmina unlocked the chains. She cleaned his wounds with a towel and cool water and kissed them better.

"Would you like a healing potion?" she asked.

"Nah," said Regongar. He liked to keep the bruises and cuts from their nights together. For at least a few days, whenever he felt that he wasn't needed, that he was too broken to be loved, he could touch one of the marks Gilesmina left on him and be reminded that she wanted him here.


End file.
